


That Ultra Kinda Love Ya

by ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ...... there’s also murder, ITS DARK, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, This is.... violent, Wentzley, ahhhh, andys a sweetheart, i add to many tags, i also don’t know how I came up with this, i also suck at describing ha, kind of, okay i’m done, pete has longish blonde hair with brown at the roots.... that’s important trust me plz, petes a psychopath.... idk either, you might hate me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy/pseuds/ILikeGirlsAndFallOutBoy
Summary: Andy’s cute neighbor never talked to him. So he decided to engage conversation. What happens when he learns too much about him?





	1. The Road Outside My House is Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Give me criticism I need it also ideas possibly   
> Also it’s kind of a slow burn so yeet And hhhhhhh

Pete stared out of his window as Andy walked up the stairs to his small house, looking nervous. Which made him nervous. What was Andy doing? As far as Pete knows, he’s never gotten a second glance from him. So why was he talking to him now? A thought creeped at the back of Pete’s head, 

_What if he knew?_

********************Pete shook his head, not wanting to think about if Andy found out. Even though he was watching Andy approach his door, he still flinched as a knock sounded. He put on what he thought was a good smile as he opened the door,

“Hello?” 

Andy smiled shyly, reaching his hand out. Patrick told him to talk to more people, so here he was. Talking to a neighbor he didn’t even know. 

“I-uh-hi! I’m Andy, I live next door” 

Pete nodded as he grinned, shaking Andy’s hand, lingering on the touch a little too long  

“I’m Pete, and may I ask why you’re knocking on my door?”

Andy felt heat rise in his cheeks, momentarily forgetting what he was going to say. 

“I just- I wanted to meet new people, so why not start with my neighbor?”

Pete nodded and stepped out more, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, and I would let you in but it’s a mess right now” 

Andy smiled and looked Pete up and down for a moment, 

“it’s okay, I have to go soon but I wanted to stop by just in case I came home late.” 

Pete nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and reaching it out to Andy, 

“Then how about a number?” 

Andy couldn’t stop himself from blushing as he quickly put his number in, at the same time wondering how he managed to fall for someone so fast. 

“Thank you, and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

All Andy could do was nodd and smiled shyly, waving as he walked off of the porch. 

Pete’s smile fell the moment Andy turned around, watching him walk down the street before closing the door. 

 


	2. Expensive Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete forgot his keys. And Andy, being the kind soul he is, let pete stay until he got new ones. It doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my I actually had time to write and it’s months later????? This will happen a lot I am sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes the chapters are based off references don’t judge me

Pete noted that Andy hadn’t come home after he talked to him, which worried him. He said he’d be back late, but not the next day. 

Pete felt a little jealous. He wanted to be the one who kept Andy over night, not Patrick. Of course, he knew all of Andy’s friends, including Patrick and Joe. He knew they were his closest friends, and that they wanted him to get to know more people. It’s not important how he knew this. What’s important was that he might just pay Patrick and Joe a little visit. 

But, 

But since he knew Andy now, he could be seen as a suspect. Which could lead to him getting caught. Never mind, he can just hide his jealousy. 

And that was the least of his worries right now. 

Right now, he sat outside his apartment door, hoodie pulled tight around him as he sat curled up against it as he tried not to have a break down. 

Of course this had to be when he lost his keys. Right after a visit. It was around 80 degrees today. And here he was in a hoodie. 

Why was he wearing it? You ask. Well, it’s simple, really. The visit got a little... messy. And his grey shirt now looks maroon across the front. And of course he forgot extra cloths. And his stupid keys. And the apartment lady was clearly upset with him loosing his keys. Again. 

This only got worse when he saw Andy, clearly tired, walking to his own apartment a door down. He didn’t even notice Pete until he unlocked the door, a quick glance was all that caused him to see Pete with his head in his hands. 

“Pete? What are you doing?” 

Pete didn’t even need to look up to know who it was,   
“I lost my keys and now the apartment lady is going to kill me” 

Andy padded over to him, crouching down infront of him.   
“When are you supposed to get new keys?” 

Pete looked up, a little alarmed with how close he was. He shrugged,   
“Sometime soon hoping she doesn’t evict me” 

Andy hummed, looking at him for a long moment. He noted how he looked scared, and the baggy hoodie. Which seemed odd considering how hot it was.   
“You can hang out with more for a while until you get a key. I have some room.” 

A small smile graced Pete’s lips,   
“You don’t have to do that. I have a friend I can stay with, hopefully.”   
That was a lie, he didn’t have a friend to stay with. 

“Too bad, come on inside, I was just about to make some food.” Andy grinned, standing and holding his hand out to the shaking man, who took it happily and stood. 

“Thank you, really” pete smiled, following Andy to his door. 

“Don’t thank me for that, just helping you out” Andy smiled at him, holding the door open. 

Pete’s smile turned into an evil grin once Andy walked into the kitchen. He never thought he’d be in Andy’s house, much less Andy actually inviting him in. 

******

After eating and a long while of talking, Andy let Pete spend the night on the couch. 

Which was good. But mostly bad. 

You see, Pete still had on his maroon stained shirt, which likely wouldn’t come out even with bleach. And Andy offered multiple times new cloths, even a shower if he needed it. 

Pete reluctantly agreed, taking the cloths and walking up into the bathroom. The moment he locked the door, he dropped to his knees infront of the tub, turning the water on and stripping. He pulled on the new cloths and kneeled, putting his maroon stained shirt under the water and scrubbing as hard as he could. 

But this was to no avail. Nothing affected the shirt, it remained stained with dark red.   
The only thing he got from it was a tub full of rosey water. He quickly stuffed the shirt into the hoodie, wetting his hair so it looked as if he showered. 

When he walked downstairs, he held the bundle of cloths tightly, shaking.   
He saw Andy walking out of the kitchen and smiling,   
“Would you like me to wash your cloths?”

Shit. 

“I-uh- no. No it’s okay, thank you though”   
Pete faked a smile, walking to the couch.   
“I’m just going to go ahead and go to bed, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course! Let me get you a blanket”

As Andy darted upstairs, Pete practically collapsed on the couch, just wanting to sleep. But he knew he wouldn’t, not with everything that was going on. 

So when Andy handed him the blanket and went upstairs, he turned away from him and pretended to sleep. He tried not to think about anything, curling in on himself. 

****** 

At some point that night, Andy came downstairs to get a drink. As he was walking past the living room, he noticed Pete’s bundle of cloths. 

He decided to go ahead and wash them, just to be nice. As he walked over to the washing machine, he unfolded the cloths. He stood and looked at the shirt, noticing the large, red stains. He gasped quietly, and upon further inspection, seems to be on his jeans as well. 

Just as he was about to turn and run, a strong pair of arms wrapped around him, and a hand went over his mouth.


End file.
